Talk:Ginevra Weasley
what does she become after she and harry get married? harry and ron are aurors, so what about her? :Where does it say they are aurors? John Reaves (talk) 23:09, 27 July 2007 (UTC) ::JKR said so in an interview (she also said that Ginny played Quidditch with the Holyhead Harpies before retiring to take care of her children).--L.E./le@put.com/12.144.5.2 20:53, 2 August 2007 (UTC) Featured Article I believe it has passed all qualities and can be tagged as a Featured Article since it is well referenced and well written (I meant featured article and not featured article of the day)..--Cometstyles 19:20, 2 August 2007 (UTC) Ha Ha Ha I just read this article and I always thought that her name was short for "Virginia"(especially since "Ginerva" is a fictional name. Heheh! Other than that it was very well written. Good job. 69.81.178.253 07:14, 19 August 2007 (UTC) I thought "Ginny" was short for "Ginnifer". I was so stupid.But then I saw it was Ginevra and I miss read it as Ginerva. Again I'm so stupid.--HallieryElizabeth 16:19, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Article Image Personally, I like the image of her next to her physical description more than the main image that is there now. The current image has the top of her head cut off, and the other shows a bit more of her torso. Hufflepuff Half-Giant 08:57, 3 September 2007 (UTC) Ginny Potter? Where does it say that she takes Harry's name?... very wrong to change it imo213.200.162.193 22:47, 5 September 2007 (UTC) :In the epilogue to the Deathly Hallows, the five of them (Harry, Ginny, James, Albus and Lily) are specifically referred to as the "five Potters", thus making her an official Potter. - Cavalier One 06:59, 6 September 2007 (UTC) Yeah it could very well say that because saying the four potters and one weasley is a lot less efficient —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 74.98.255.194 (talk • ) }| }|}}. :But she is still referred to as a Potter, regardless of the reasons. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 04:15, 11 September 2007 (UTC) ::First commandment of this site: Rowling's word is law. You can't argue with that. Take it or leave it. [[User:Chosen One|'The' Chosen One]] (Choose me!) 09:38, 11 September 2007 (UTC) Family Out of curosity, since she is married to Harry, are does that make her and Dudley Dursley cousins by marriage? -- Cubs Fan2007 21:07, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :Technically, maybe. Thing is, I wouldn't consider my girlfriend's cousins to be my cousins if we were married. They would be her cousins, not mine, and I wouldn't refer to them as such. I think we're getting a little carried away with all the family relations around here. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 21:13, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :: Who said anything about getting carried away? Like I said, I was just asking out of curiosity; for some unknown reason, the question just hit me. It's not like I sit around and obssess about this stuff all day; that would be getting carried away. I read or hear something HP-related, and these thoughs come into my head unbidden. Cubs Fan2007 01:14, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :::My apologies. I keep seeing the family lists on characters growing out of proportion. That's my take on the situation, though, but I understand that family designations do change depending on what country you're from. Some would class them as cousins, others don't. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 10:41, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Patronus Can we have a reference for JKR confirming Ginny's patronus is a horse? Mafalda Hopkirk 18:36, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Recent edit This is a note on my recent edit of this article. Props to the original author, but there were a great deal of reference tags in the article, one after each paragraph and often several in the content of the paragraphs which referenced where each sentence came from. I removed those tags as I felt they were needless. I also removed a lot of connecting words in sentences, which did nothing for the content and only made the article lengthy. I rearranged some timeline content as well. I removed the entire "Character Analysis," because it is, in my opinion, just fanon. Character analysis can take place on forums, in my opinion. I took out anything that said "many fans believe" or "fans say", etc. I also removed outdated info on the 5th movie release date. Mafalda Hopkirk 18:36, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :Mafalda, I rewrote the article and got it to FA status on the strength of the rewrite. I have undone the revision, but have left out the character analysis since I agree with you. As for the reference tags, there are multiple tags since it is important to know where such information comes from in case of doubt. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 22:35, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::I'm not sure I understand why there would be doubt where that information came from. Mafalda Hopkirk 00:25, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::Sourcing of articles is, in my opinion, vital to stop fanon creeping into articles. For instance, earlier today we found out the names of the rest of the Weasley grandchildren. If the anon who posted the info hadn't put a reference tag showing where it came from, I would have reverted the edits believing them to be fanon. I did the same with Astoria Greengrass since no source was referenced. In longer character articles, where information is spread over seven books, each piece of information should be sourced so we know which book it came from, since information is never revealed in chronological order, and earlier events may be recounted in later books. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 01:14, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::::I agree with you about citation, but that only seems to be helpful with specific information that only appears once or twice in the entire series, like for instance the source of the password for the One-Eyed Witch passage. I don't feel that Ginny's shyness towards Harry would need to be cited. I wonder if you'd reconsider reverting the entirety of my edit. There is an interview by JKR that appears on the HP Lexicon in which she states Ginny was "in no way possessed by Voldemort." - http://www.accio-quote.org/articles/2005/0705-tlc_mugglenet-anelli-3.htm Mafalda Hopkirk 12:13, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::::My reading of that quote is that she is no longer posessed by Voldemort, but that she was during the Chamber of Secrets. She describes the feeling and sensation to Harry at Grimmauld Place when he is worried that he is being possessed and attacked Arthur Weasley. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 13:17, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Actually i think that you are right on that point. I think still that there are some valuable differences between our two edits. Mafalda Hopkirk 13:32, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :The problem I have is that you removed a lot of information, including images and quotes. This article is as comprehensive and complete as I could make it. I spent weeks reading and re-reading the books, making pages of notes of Ginny's appearances and references, and compiling images for use before starting work. It was my first major contribution to the wiki, and I still think it's my best and most complete rewrite. It's not perfect by any means, and anything you do to make it better is appreciated and welcomed. But I don't feel that stripping out large chunks of information is improvement, especially for a Featured Article. Perhaps working on a rewrite together will work? Create a subpage and discuss all changes point by point until we're both happy? - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 20:38, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::I certainly didn't mean to disrespect you by editing the article, and I apologize if that's what i did. I took out some of the images because when i looked at the article, it looked crowded and i wasn't sure if all of the images were necessary. When it says text is removed, i wonder if it counts the reference tags as well. Though they're not really visible on the page, there are a lot of text characters in each reference tag, which would make for a lot of text being removed. I do think some of the sentences could be reworded to cut down on the length of some of them. For instance, the sentence "When the Hogwarts Express returned to King's Cross in June, 1992, Ginny was with her mother to welcome her brothers back, and was again excited to see Harry, pointing him out to her mother as he came through the barrier between platforms nine and ten.6" Could be reworded to say, "In June 1992, Ginny and her mother returned to King's Cross to welcome her brothers home, again excited to see Harry." I kind of did that to a lot of sentences, which also accounts for the amount of text characters removed. Anyway, i can see the article means a lot to you, so i will leave it be. Mafalda Hopkirk 22:08, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Personality and Traits I added a bit about Ginny's temper; it's a clearly demonstrated trait. Also, otherwise, the whole section only listed Ginny's positive characteristics, whereas you see both good and bad traits in other characters' articles. 24.141.82.173 16:03, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Break up with Harry In the 6th one when Harry broke up with Ginny I was alittle upset. But my mom said it was bond to happen just like spiderman couldn't be with Mary Jane so he broke up with her, to protect her. But she got back together with him.--HallieryElizabeth 02:33, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Ginny! Ginny is my favorite character! :) --Ginny22 23:41, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Mine too!!!!!!! Hence the name! Mini ginny 04:33, 3 June 2008 (UTC)mini_ginny OMG my favorite charcter is ginny too Ginny is my favorite character too.--HallieryElizabeth 22:41, 11 August 2008 (UTC) The Article This article is really well written! It goes into great detail! Good Job! Mini ginny 05:42, 3 June 2008 (UTC)mini_ginny life after hogwarts.... does anyone know where the potters live afterwards???? i mean in the epilogue..?? i heard godric's hollow... but unsure... also any additional information on wizarding communties within the muggle world would be much apreicated!! Loonyg 20:49, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Birthday Happy Birthday Ginny Weasley!--HallieryElizabeth 22:43, 11 August 2008 (UTC) False Pictures One of the images are stated to be of Ginny before the attack of the burrow. The film for Deathly Hallows isn't even in production yet Main image Okay, we seem to be at a bit of disagreement over the main image. Personally, of the three images available for main image (see below), I believe that no.2 is the better image. I think that it reflects the character better and is therefore more useful as the infobox image, regardless of the fact that no.3 is more recent. While, in the past, I have been a proponent of the "most recent image is preferred" ideology, I believe that, in certain cases, the better image should win out, even if it is slightly older. However, there is disagreement, so I am organising this vote as we are a community-driven site. Image:GinnyWeasly.jpg|Image no. 1 - Image that had been used as a main image for over a year, promotional still from Order of the Phoenix Image:Ginny_Weasley_Profile.JPG|Image no. 2 - New headshot, promotional still from Order of the Phoenix Image:Ginny Weasley HBP.JPG|Image no. 3 - New headshot, promotional still from Half-Blood Prince Image no. 1 # 21:09, 10 November 2008 (UTC) #-- [[User:Seth Cooper|'Seth Cooper']] [[User talk:Seth Cooper|'Owl Post']] 23:43, 10 November 2008 (UTC) # 23:50, 10 November 2008 (UTC)´ #--Rodolphus 12:45, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Image no. 2 #[[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 11:00, 10 November 2008 (UTC) #Oread 15:11, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Image no. 3 #Jayce Carver Talk 11:05, 10 November 2008 (UTC) #–K.A.J•T• • • 10:58, 11 November 2008 (UTC) #NerfryTalk| 12:14, 12 November 2008 (UTC) #GriffyonRedTalk| 7:31, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Comments Please sign your name under the image you wish to vote for. Vote will close in one week from this date. Until then, we will revert to image no. 2 for the time being. Please do not change this image until that time. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 11:00, 10 November 2008 (UTC) I think we should establish some sort of policy. Also if it has to be a choice what would take precedence, a promotional still or a most recent picture? I've heard people say that both are prefered but if it had to be one or the other? But in this case we have both, a promo and it's from HBP. Jayce Carver Talk 11:05, 10 November 2008 (UTC) :A policy may be a good idea, which should be discussed upon the resolution of this vote so that we can incorporate the views of the community over this issue. Generally, I would prefer promotional shots from the most recent available source for infobox images; however, in this one particular case I don't believe that the image is as good as the previously available ones. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 11:11, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Maybe we should talk about gray vs brown. I know it's not a huge issue, but I think the gray backed images look much better than the brown. Imahe number three fuffils all the criteria and is the most recent, it just makes sense to use it as the main image. –K.A.J•T• • • 10:58, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :It's a toss-up between No. 1 and No. 2 for me. Both look like traditional school portraits, which, in my opinion, makes them work a lot better than the ominously lit No. 3. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 03:52, 12 November 2008 (UTC) 3's the obvious choice. NerfryTalk| 12:14, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Unless there is a clearly defined policy that says a user must have a certain number of edits before voting then Administrators do not have the right to strick off votes NerfryTalk| 17:04, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :It seems to me like you made a dupe account who's sole purpose was to give your favorite image another vote. Forgive me if it's not a dupe, but same sig...its only edit was to vote...it looks pretty incriminating.-- 21:50, 12 November 2008 (UTC) No, I really wanna vote but I dont know how to make sig. How do I sign then? and why dont you guys like pic #3? It's easily the best one. :I agree with Matoro183. It stays stricken off the record. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 14:21, 13 November 2008 (UTC)